Beyond the Blue
by Seaheeler
Summary: Same woman, different uniform. Sorry I'm terrible at summaries! You will just need to read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Update: I have just done some updating on the editing, the storyline remains the same however I believe my writing style has improved since first publishing so just wanted to refresh it a little.

Hey everyone,

I've been reading everyone's stories for the last few weeks and there are some really talented writers out there! They have inspired me. I haven't written a FF for about 15 years so please be nice lol. I have recently rediscovered Sea Patrol and Blue Heelers and was thinking about the similarities of Lisa McCune's characters in both and this idea popped into my head. I'm still in the process of figuring out where this is going. This chapter is quite short so I apologise. I find my style of writing can a bit dramatic, so keep that in mind. My pieces aren't supposed to be super serious.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either show.

Beyond the Blue

Kate sat on the couch frozen, her mind buzzed with a million thoughts.

Flashback.

A ring is being put in her finger.

"It fits, it's perfect".

"Kate?"

It was too much, for a moment she wasn't sure what was real, she burst into tears overwhelmed by the scene in front of her.

Mike knelt in front of her completely mystified, he titled his head, these were not happy tears. His sat back on the couch trying to figure out where it all went wrong, he gently placed a hand on her knee trying to console her.

"Kate, what's going on, you're scaring me?"

Kate tried to calm herself down, she wiped the tears from her face but they kept coming.

"Mike, I love you…"

Mike smiled, unsure of why her tone was strange.

"I love you too..."

Kate took a deep breath in and placed her hand on his trying to find the words.

"But, I can't marry you..."

Mike sat there speechless, he wasn't expecting her to reject him, he'd inhaled sharply and glanced down at the ring box and snapped it shut. Kate watched his expression change, she swore she could see his heart break, she hadn't finished, she didn't know how he was going to react.

"Not until you know the truth…"

Mike frowned, he had no idea what she meant. Did she cheat on him? Was she pregnant, what secrets could she possibly have?

Kate rose from the couch and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the liquor cabinet, she poured herself a drink and swallowed it in one mouthful. She proceeded to pour one for Mike and another one for herself. Mike watched her, he knew something was wrong, he was growing more concerned by the minute.

"Kate, talk to me please!?"

Kate took a deep breath in, this was it, no more secrets.

"Mike, my real name is Maggie Doyle…"

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

sorry it took so long here's chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters from Sea patrol or Blue Heelers

Enjoy!

Beyond the Blue

Chapter 2

Mike burst out laughing, this had to be some kind of joke. He glanced up at Kate and noticed her straight face, he stopped laughing immediately.

"Kate?"

Kate knew there was no going back now, she was going to sound crazy, she just hoped it wasn't going to send him over the edge.

"Mike, I'm in witness protection..."

There was a deafening silence, Kate poured herself another drink.

"Mike, please say something."

Mike turned towards her, he was so overwhelmed, he had so many questions but none of them found their way out his mouth. He took a deep breath in and composed the sentence in his head.

"Has this all been a lie?"

Kate desperately grabbed his hands and held them tight trying to reassure him.

"No, Mike! Our life is real, it's just my past... I want to have a future with you but I can't do that until I am completely honest with you!"

Mike knew this was serious but he couldn't get his head around it, she was Kate McGregor, how could she really be anyone else?

"This is crazy?! Why were you in protection?"

Kate didn't want to reveal why, she didn't want to involve him just in case, she had done that once and look where that had gotten her.

"Mike, I don't know if it's wise for you to know that much..."

Mike still didn't know how to feel, he stood up out and paced around the room out of frustration, he didn't mean to yell but he was in shock.

"Well, what's the point in telling me this then?"

Kate feared that it would go this way, she tugged on his arm trying to get him to sit back town.

"Look Mike, I'll make some calls in the morning and then I might be able to explain., can you please sit down?"

Mike couldn't sit still, his body was reacting to his mind, he started to pace around the room again.

"Okay, so tell me, where did you live? What did you do?"

Kate smiled remembering her time in Mt Thomas, she hadn't thought about her old team for years. She had tried to block it out, the way she left everyone, the way she left PJ.

"I was a Copper in Victoria, in a small country town called Mt Thomas"

Mike laughed at the thought.

"You in a country town?"

Kate smiled and nodded as her mind flashed with images of her home.

"Yeah, I loved it! I could walk to work, drinks at the local every night, it was peaceful."

Mike stopped dead in his tracks as a question popped into his mind, he couldn't bare to look at her as he asked.

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

The smile instantly dropped off of Kate's face, how was she going to explain? It could be the last straw, her answer came out as a whisper.

"A fiancée."

Mike hesitated hoping he had heard her incorrectly

"A fiancée? Kate, what happened?"

Tears escaped from Kate's eyes, Mike was instantly worried and sat back down next to her.

"I had to leave him, I put everyone in danger, I wasn't going to do that too him."

Mike was anxious, he had to know if she still had feelings for this man.

"Where does he think you are?!"

Kate hesitated, she could only hear her heat beat. Mike was growing impatient, scared more than anything.

"Kate?!"

Kate's voice stuttered, she knew that this could change everything.

"He thinks, everyone thinks... I'm dead."

Mike instantly moved away from her, this was not the person who he fell in love with, the Kate McGregor he knew would never do that to someone, not if she actually cared about them.

"How? How could you do that to the people you love?!"

Kate knew there way no way that he would understand, she didn't mean to but she started to get defensive, she didn't feel like he had the right to judge her.

"Mike, I had no choice! I could have had them killed!"

Mike rubbed his hands over his face, he loved her, but he needed to understand why. He placed a hand on her shoulder trying to demonstrate that he was willing to listen.

"Tell me why, Kate, help me understand!"

Kate shook her head, she couldn't.

"I can't Mike, not yet?!"

Mike didn't understand, they had discussed it this far, was she pushing him away? Did she still love this other man? He couldn't cope with the thought, his emotions took over and he rose from the couch.

"Well, call me when you feel like telling me who you really are!"

Mike headed for the door and slammed it as he left, Kate clenched her fists and kicked the couch.

"Shit!"

The next morning Mike stood out the front of Kate house, he had barley any sleep and he needed answers. He knocked and waited a few minutes, it was early after all. After about 10 minutes, he became impatient and got out his keys, Kate had given him a key for emergencies, and he deemed this an emergency.

"Kate, it's Mike...I know you're home your car is here!"

Mike wandered around her house, she was obviously not there, he spotted a note on the kitchen bench.

"Mike,

I need to sort things out, I've gone back to Mt Thomas. I want to make things right, I don't want to drag you into this. I understand if you want to take back your proposal.

Love, Kate McGregor"

Mike rubbed his hands over his face, he didn't know whether to go after her or give her some space.

Kate sat on the plane, her body twitched from nerves. What was she doing? They could all hate her, they could have all moved on. She removed her wallet from her bag and pulled out a crumpled photo from behind her cards. It was a photo of the team before Dash had left for Melbourne. She smiled as she studied their faces, The Boss, Ben, Dash, Adam and PJ.

The elderly lady sitting next to hear leaned closer.

"Going on a holiday?"

Kate smiled back at her.

"No, I'm going home."

Kate drove into town via the old Melbourne road, she drove over the hill and laughed remembering her first day in Mt Thomas. PJ and Nick and pulled her over, PJ tried his best to chat her up but she was already prepared thanks to her brother and father's investigating on her new team.

Kate pulled up outside the station and her hands started to feel clammy, she didn't know if she was ready for this. Was she being selfish? They could all hate her for leaving the way she did. She tried to calm herself by confirming her actions.

"Just get out the car. You can do this!"

Kate walked up the path to the front door, she leaned herself against the wall afraid that her legs would collapse from nerves. She took a deep breath in and reached for the handle, she swung it open and stepped inside, it slammed behind her causing her to jump.

She watched as an attractive young officer approached the counter, her eyes scanned his name tag "Constable Evan Jones". He stood there with a friendly smile on his face.

"Yes Ma'am, how can we help?"

Kate looked around the station, it hadn't changed much, maybe a coat of paint but it calmed her knowing that it was still the same. She glanced about for any familiar faces, negative.

Evan frowned slightly at her lack of communication, he waved his hand in front of her face bringing her back to the moment.

"Hello? Ma'am, are you okay?"

Kate's head snapped to the left as she heard the the CI office door open, her heart skipped a beat as she saw 2 familiar faces approach. They looked over to the counter at Evan who was now waving both his hands in front of Kate's face. They immediately stopped talking, Evan and Tess were now staring at Ben and PJ who were staring at the blonde woman at the counter. Ben slowly approached the counter and opened the door, a large smile appeared on his face and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maggie?"

He picked her up and swung her round, placing her back on the ground the glanced over to PJ but he wasn't there, he had skulked back to his office. He shook his head slightly and focused his attention back on Kate.

"I can't believe it's you! Come in, sit down! Tell us everything!"

Tess and Evan looked at each other completely confused about what was happening. Tom Croydon exited his office to see what the commotion was about.

"Why aren't we working?"

Kate wiped the tears from her face and smiled as she saw her old boss.

"Boss…"

Tom removed his glasses not quite sure what he was seeing.

"Doyle?"

Kate nodded, of course Tom was still there, he was the heart and soul of Mt Thomas.

"Miss me?"

Tom shook his head and walked back into his office, the smile dropped from Kate's face, she was a little surprised by his reaction. She knocked on his door and entered without an invitation.

"Boss, I'm sorry for showing up like this. But I didn't think an email or a text message was appropriate... how would that go? "Hi, by the way I'm alive."

Tom walked up to Kate with a blank expression on his face.

"I spoke at your funeral Maggie"

Kate looked at her feet, she awalys hated disappointing Tom.

"Boss, I cant imagine what it was like but..."

Tom smiled and threw his arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

"I'm so glad your safe!"

Kate took a moment to register that he was happy, she hugged him back.

"I've missed you!"

They exited his his office and returned to the main office. He cleared his throat to make introductions.

"Ah, Sergeant Tess Gallagher and Constable Evan Jones this is Senior Constable Maggie Doyle."

Kate smiled and shook their hand.

"Ah, actually, it's Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor."

They all had confused looks on the faces, Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, you can explain down at the pub, Lieutenant Commander, first rounds on you seeming you've missed like 1000!"

Ben lead her out of the station, she looked back at the CI office hoping PJ would come out, but the door remained closed.

The Heelers met out the front and walked into the Imperial in front of Kate, Chris was flat out and barely looked up as they entered. They all leaned on the bar waiting for Chris to acknowledge them, she threw the tea towel back onto the bar and walked over to where they were standing.

"The usual?"

They watched as her eyes scanned the group counting how many beers she needed to pour, Kate stood on the end. Chris's eyes ran straight past Kate, she turned to start pouring the beers and suddenly turned back and focused on Kate.

"Hey Chris!"

Chris was frozen for a moment then let out a scream.

"Maggie!"

She ran out from behind the bar and hugged her tight.

"I can't believe it's you! How are you here!?"

"It's a long story, that we will need a lot of beers for! Can we use the Parlor?"

Chris nodded and handed her a bottle of Champagne.

"Gotta celebrate…"

Inside the parlour they gathered around Kate eagerly waiting for her to explain, she took a sip of champagne exhaled sharply.

"I don't know where to start! Well, obviously you know what happened

here. I was moved to Cairns, it took them a while to get all my ID and stuff sorted seeming it was going to be pretty permanent. I was so bored, there are only so many things to binge watch on Netflix! I wanted to do something like being a Copper so it was suggested I join the Navy. I went to Naval collage and because of my Police training I blitzed it."

Tom laughed and raised his glass.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you Doyle!"

Ben swallowed the rest of his drink.

"Yeah, you know you were always the bosses favourite!"

Kate playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"No I wasn't, well not always!"

Evan nudged her other shoulder and laughed.

"Oh yeah, the Boss told us about your first day!"

Kate shook her head, it was one of her most embarrassing days on the force.

"Hey! That dog would have mauled us! Anyway, after I graduated I worked on a few ships and currently I'm serving as a Lieutenant Commander on an Armidale class Patrol Boat, Hammersley. And well, now I'm here."

Tess felt a little on the outer, she sheepishly raised her hand, Kate smiled and nodded in her direction.

"So, umm, what are you doing back here if you're in the Navy?

Tess realised that it may have come across as impolite and quickly elaborated.

"Oh, that wasn't supposed to sound rude, but I heard what happened to you, like, how do you know it's safe?"

Kate sighed and took another sip of her drink.

"Well, I made some calls, they weren't impressed, but I had to do it for myself. I'm sick of hiding, I love the life I have but I left a pretty awesome life here too!"

Kate went on to explain about their patrols and missions, the people she works with and the lifestyle of the Navy. A few hours later she began to yawn.

"Sorry guys, it's been a long day and I'm stuffed, I promise I'll answer all your questions tomorrow!"

Everyone agreed and started to head home, Ben walked up to Kate.

"You can crash at the watch house if you want!"

Kate nodded warily.

"I'm too tired to argue!"

Ben unlocked the door and swung it open, Kate smiled as this house hasn't changed either. He grabbed the bottle of scotch from the liquor stand.

"Night cap?"

Kate nodded and sat on the couch.

"Okay, just 1."

Ben poured them a drink and sat down next to her staring, Kate sipped on her drink and glanced over to him.

"Ben?"

He shook his head and laughed, he placed his drink on the coffee table.

"I just can't believe your here, Maggie!"

Kate corrected him instantly.

"It's Kate now..."

Ben laughed and leaned back into the couch.

"So, are you going to come back?"

Kate nearly spat out her drink at the thought.

"Ben, I'm not even in the force anymore! I've just come back to clear the air..."

Ben titled his head confused.

"What do you mean?"

Kate swished her drink around her glass, how was she supposed to explain her new life her old friends?

"Well, back home, my boyfriend."

Ben raised an eyebrow and nudged her shoulder.

"Boyfriend?"

Kate nodded and sipped on her drink.

"Yeah, Mike, he umm, he proposed, and I couldn't start a life with him while I was hiding all this."

Ben looked at Kate's left hand, she was instantly embarrassed, she wasn't wearing the ring.

"Well, I actually haven't said yes, yet..."

Ben frowned wondering where this man was, why wasn't he here supporting her?

"So, why isn't he here with you?"

"Well, there's still a chance that this could go all wrong, and I didn't want to put anyone else in danger! Also I didn't know if..."

Ben halfheartedly smiled.

"PJ?"

Kate nodded as her heart skipped a beat, she hadn't said his name out loud for years.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to tell him, he looked so mad!"

Ben finished his glass, he knew that he was the last person that should be giving advice on love life, especially hers. He kissed Kate on the forehead and got up from the couch.

"You'll figure something out, I'll just go make your bed."

Ben walked off, Kate realised that she hasn't checked her phone all day. She assumed that Mike had gone to her house and had seen the note. She scrolled through the multiple messages and missed calls, all from Mike. She opened a new message and simply replied "I'm safe".

The next morning Kate awoke and forgot where she was for a moment, she rolled out of bed and and walked into the kitchen smelling the aroma of Ben's cooking. Ben was standing at the stove and turned hearing her enter the kitchen, he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Oh Ben, how you're not taken is beyond me!"

Ben smile and tuned back to the stove so she couldn't see his rosy cheeks.

"So, what's your plan while you're here? How long are you staying?"

Kate sat at the table and sipped on her coffee.

"I don't really know, it was such a spur of the moment thing. I wasn't sure how you guys were going to react. I want to talk to PJ and, I dunno, I want him to be okay with all of this. Did he ever..."

Ben shook his head and served them breakfast.

"Nothing serious... I'm surprised he didn't move back to Melbourne to be honest."

He sat down next to her and handed her a plate, she tucked in straight away.

"Ben, you need to come and be my chefo on board!"

Ben laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tempt me!"

There was a knock on the door, Ben got up to answer it, he swung open the door and was surprised to see PJ.

"Is she here?"

Ben nodded and looked back at Kate, she looked up from her breakfast and sighed. She gave him a slight nod and he opened he door to let him in, Ben sensed the awkwardness.

"I'll umm, I'll leave you two to talk."

Ben walked into his bedroom to get himself ready for work, PJ sat at the table while Kate continued to eat her breakfast refusing to make eye contact.

"Ben's still a great cook, hey?"

PJ ignored her question and cleared his throat.

"So, you're alive... "

Kate moved the food around her plate, she exhaled loudly and placed her fork down and looked up at him.

"PJ, I could never explain how sorry I am! I had no choice."

PJ didn't want to get angry but he couldn't forget that she betrayed their plan,

she lied. He tried to keep calm.

"You had a choice to let me know you were okay!"

Kate closed her eyes, she shouldn't have to justify this to him.

"You know the rules PJ."

PJ slammed his fist on the table, he knew she was going to use that as an excuse.

"I could have come with you!"

Kate shook her head, why couldn't he understand.

"And deprive you of a life? Of your career... the last moments with your mum?

PJ you would have ended up resenting me!"

PJ sighed, he knew she was right but it still didn't hurt any less.

"You could have told me! Do you know what this did to everyone?!"

Kate was getting frustrated, she didn't expect PJ to welcome her with open arms but he's was cop, he should, on some level, understand why she did what she did.

"PJ, do you know what this did to me? I had to forget everyone, everything I had ever done and anyone I had ever loved. I put you all in danger, if anyone got hurt I wouldn't have been able to live with myself!"

PJ couldn't listen to her explanation, he knew why but he couldn't justify it in his head.

"What it did to you?! Maggie, I was the prime suspect! I was arrested for your murder! Not only did I loose you, they thought I killed you!"

Kate inhaled sharply, this was news to her, she had no idea. She stood up and gently placed her hand on PJ's cheek.

"PJ, I had no idea! I'm so so sorry!

He stepped back out of her reach, he couldn't bear her touch.

"Why are you back here? Why now?"

Kate knew that her reason was going to send him over the edge.

"Maggie?"

Kate couldn't lie to him again, she glanced up into PJ's eyes.

"I'm engaged and..."

The words cut through PJ's heart like a hot knife, he couldn't hear anymore, he shook his head and walked out. Kate stood there for a moment in silence then burst into tears.

Later that day Mike came running into the station, he impatiently rang the bell on the counter. Tom approached and move the bell out of reach.

"Yes sir..."

Mike scanned the office for Kate's face.

"I'm looking for... umm, Maggie Doyle?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing hearing her name from a stranger, Tom glanced back at them indicating he would handle it.

"I'm sorry Sir, she no longer works here, she..."

Mike shook his head and raised his hand to stop Tom.

"No, I'm her fiancée, Mike..."

"I'm sorry sir, but that's impossible, she is..."

PJ approached the counter and placed his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"It's okay, Boss, she told me this morning..."

PJ opened the gate and let him through, they walked around to the watch house in silence. He swung open the door to find Kate crying on the couch, she spun round hearing the door creak.

"PJ, please, we need to talk..."

PJ stepped aside to reveal Mike, he ran into the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kate! I was so worried! You just left! I would have come with you!"

"Mike, I didn't know how else to do this, I'm sorry."

PJ couldn't watch them, he closed the door and headed back to the station.

Mike held Kate's hand in his.

"So, umm, how come no one knows about me?"

Kate instantly became annoyed, she pulled her hand out of his grip, it was so like Mike to make it about himself.

"Mike, I've been here 1 day give me a break. People had other questions like

how am I alive?"

They sat there in silence for a moment, Mike cleared his throat.

"Is he still here?"

Kate nodded ever so sightly.

"He's the one who brought you in here..."

Mike let out a laugh much to Kate's surprise.

"I thought the blonde one would have been more your type!"

Kate playfully punched him on the arm.

"So umm, how did he react?"

Kate stood, she didn't know if she could look him in the eye, this was such a strange situation and she didn't know how to feel.

"Not great, I lied to him Mike, before I left I told him he could come with me. But then I began to think, what kind of life could we have together? He would have to leave his friends, his job, his dying mother. I couldn't do that to him."

Mike stood and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Some people are worth that Kate."

Kate turned to face him but still unable to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to be the one to do that to someone. Could you

imagine never being a Commander again? Leaving Ryan with no explanation.

That's what I would have done to him."

Mike did understand to a point but it hadn't happened to him, however he would probably do all those things for her. He sighed, he had one more question, but he was afraid of the answer.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Kate stood there staring at their intertwined hands.

"Mike, it's been a really overwhelming 24 hours."

She went to walk off but Mike pulled her back to face him.

"So you could still..."

Kate closed her eyes, she could feel the tears start to well.

"Mike, I'm sorry, I just, I know Kate loves you and loves the life she has."

Mike looked confused at her statement.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Mike, I have literally lead 2 different lives and now they're merging, I don't

know what to think!"

Mike exhaled loudly and dropped her hand.

"Maybe I should go back to Cairns?"

"I'd really like you to get to know my friends, if there's any chance of us

getting through this you need to understand where I'm coming from and how

hard this is. Would you please stay?"

"What about PJ?"

Kate ran her hands over her face and shook her head.

"I don't know."

Mike wanted to be there for her, but he couldn't bear the thought that she might leave him. He needed to understand what he was up against, what was so good about this town.

"I just need some time…"

Mike left the watch house, Kate was lost for words, she sat back down on the couch and started to cry.

Mike walked around Mt Thomas, he couldn't imagine Kate living and working here. She was an ambitious, career driven woman, and this town was quiet and uninspiring. He spotted the Imperial and nodded, he needed a drink, a very large drink. He walked in and looked around, it was just as he predicted a quaint country pub, there were a few people perched at the bar. Chris spotted him and instantly knew that he was from out of town. She leaned over the bar in his direction.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

Mike sat down at the bar and nodded towards the top shelf.

"Whiskey, make it a double."

Chris poured his drink all the while keeping an eye on him, trying to figure him out. She already knew he wasn't a local but there was something else about him, she couldn't tell if he was trouble or not.

Mike swallowed the glass of whiskey in one mouthful, it didn't make Chris feel any more comfortable about him.

"Do you rent rooms here?"

"Ah, yeah, how long you staying?"

He held up the glass indicating he wanted another, she poured him another.

"Ah, not sure…"

He swallowed the lot again, Chris didn't look impressed.

"If you're gonna tie one on how bout I get you a bottle and you can go up to

your room."

Mike waved his hand in the air dismissing her comment.

"I won't be trouble, I promise!"

Chris laughed uncertainly.

"Yeah, that's what they all say! How bout you tell me what the problem is, or let me guess, is it women or work?"

Mike laughed, she had nailed it.

"You're good!"

Chris smiled and nodded.

"Been doing this along time, so which is it?"

"Well, technically both..."

Chris poured him a glass of water and placed it in front of him.

"One in between, you'll thank me later."

Mike smiled and took a sip.

"So, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you round here before. What do you do?"

Mike fished his tags out from his shirt.

"Navy."

Chris laughed, not anything she would have guessed.

"You sure you're in the right town? No water around here, well, no sea water."

Mike hesitated, he wasn't sure he was ready to tell his life story to a complete stranger.

"Ahh, I'm visiting a friend."

Chris could tell he was apprehensive and laughed.

"Ahh, a woman friend?"

He nodded, of course she guessed.

"Umm, you might know her actually, her name is Kate, I mean, Maggie, Maggie Doyle."

Chris froze, she was suddenly afraid.

"Ah, who are you?"

"Oh sorry, Mike Flynn, her fiancée."

Chris stepped towards the office door, she needed to check his story.

"Ah, can you just excuse me a minute?"

Chris ran to her office and picked up the phone to call the station, Tom answered.

"Mt Thomas police.."

"Oh Tom, it's Chris, I've got a guy here claiming to be Maggie's fiancee..."

"Umm, yeah, apparently she hadn't mentioned it, but PJ seemed to know."

"Oh, okay, well, I just wanted to make sure it was all good, didn't want to get her into trouble."

"No, you did the right thing Chris.."

Chris hung up the phone and returned to the bar, Mike laughed seeing her guilty expression.

"Checking up on me?"

Chris laughed nervously.

"It's okay, I would too, I'm glad she's got such loyal friends."

Chris smiled and leaned on the bar.

"So umm, what she been up to? You know we all can't believe she's not dead!"

Mike sighed and finished his glass of water.

"Yeah, well kinda feels like she is."

Chris tilted her head, she didn't understand Mike's statement.

"What do you mean?"

Mike pushed his glass towards her, she rolled her eyes and refilled the glass.

"Well, the Kate that I know ceases to exist here. Everyone knows Maggie here, I

don't, she's a different person here and I don't know who she is."

Chris felt bad for him, she didn't know him very well but he seemed like a nice guy.

"Well, let me tell you about the girl I know, Mike. I think you'd like her too, she

came here at a bright eyed and bushy tailed 22 year old. City girl trying to make it in the country."

Mike laughed, he still didn't really understand the appeal of this town.

"Yeah, I still can't quite picture here living here."

"She settled in pretty quickly. She was a bit gung-ho at first, wanting to prove herself but she settled in quickly. She was so caring and understanding, always wanting to find the best in everyone, but she was stubborn as all hell!"

Mike let out a laugh, Chris smiled and continued.

"She's incredibly loyal, everyone loved her. She was like a daughter to Tom, a roll model to all the younger guys and Nick treated her like his pride and joy little sister. You should have seen all the flowers outside the station when she... Mike, she's still the same person on the inside, all the things you love about he are still there!"

Chris was right, she may have had a different name bu she was still the same amazing person.

"You should be a shrink Chris!"

Chris laughed and picked up the tea towel and started to dry the rack of glasses in front of her.

"What about PJ?"

Chris hesitated and put down the glass.

"Oh Mike, you should probably ask her about that?!"

"C'mon Chris, I need an unbiased opinion."

Chris poured him another drink.

"On the house…"

Mike raised his eyebrow and his glass at the same time.

"Is it that bad?"

Chris didn't know how to describe their relationship, she thought that they were meant to be together but how was she supposed to say that to her fiancee?

"He went through a lot Mike, did she tell you he was arrested for her murder?"

Mike shook his head and ran his hand over his face.

"No, she didn't did she know that?!"

"It was crazy! We couldn't believe it. It wasn't true of course but he was set up...

by her brother."

This was all news to Mike, but it was worse than he thought, Chris didn't want to say anymore, she could already tell that Mike was in shock.

"She didn't tell you that either?"

Mike shook his head.

"Look, I know this must be hard on you, but it's not that simple. Give it time, they all have things to work out."

Mike was suddenly irritated, they didn't have time.

"And I'm just supposed to sit back and..."

Chris didn't want to make things worse but she wasn't going to let him think the worst of her.

"No Mike, you're supposed to support her."

Mike swallowed the rest of his drink.

"Do you think there's a chance she would still have feelings for him?"

"Mike, I can't answer that!"

"Please, Chris."

"Wouldn't you? Look Mike, best thing you can do is just be there for her! If you leave her now what kind of man does that make you?"

Mike dropped his head, he knew that would make him a jerk but if she still loved him he didn't know if he could watch it happen.

"Chris, I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I could let her go..."

Mike watched as Chris' focus was distracted behind him.

"Oh Hi Peej..."

Mike turned to see 'him' standing behind him, he sighed and stood up. PJ cleared his throat.

"I think we need to talk.. Chris can we use the Parlor?"

Chris nodded and handed him the key, Mike followed PJ in, they shook hands.

"Mike Flynn."

"PJ Hasham."

They sat down avoiding each others stare, neither of them knowing where to start.

"Mike, is she happy?"

Mike nodded not expecting him to be straight to the point.

"Well yeah, I think she is, she wanted to come back here to make everything

right."

"Okay, but what is right?"

"PJ, I've been asking myself the same question for the last 24 hours."

A silence came over their conversation. Mike had a burning question but didn't know if he could hear the answer.

"Do you still love her PJ"

PJ didn't want to make waves, this was hard enough.

"Well, I guess but I don't have to tell you how complicate this is, she's not Maggie Doyle anymore, I don't know her"

Mike laughed, they were in the same strange situation.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, but in reverse. So what are we going to do?"

Kate cautiously entered the parlour not knowing what she was walking into.

"Ahh, so what happening in here?"

PJ and Mike exchanged a nervous look, Mike stood and held Kate's hand.

"Kate, we just want what's best for you.."

Kate frowned and placed her hands on her hips, what was that supposed to mean?

"So, you're deciding what's best for me? You 2?"

PJ rolled is eyes, this was typical Maggie.

"Maggie.."

Kate stepped away from both of them frustrated that they were talking about her, without her.

"It's Kate! And you 2 are unbelievable! Discussing my life and what's best

without me! Making decisions for me! Nothing's changed! You're as bad as

each other!"

Kate stormed out of the parlour, PJ and Mike glanced at each other, PJ couldn't help but laugh.

"She still has that same temper!"

Mike nodded in agreement and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Kate sat on Ben's couch trying not to let her head explode, Ben walked in and was surprised by her presence.

"Oh Kate, I thought you'd be staying at the pub with Mike?"

Kate exhaled and shook her head.

"I just needed some time."

Ben sat down next to her sensing she needed to vent.

"What's going on?"

"They were at the imperial, talking"

Ben didn't understand the problem.

"Ah, isn't that a good thing?"

She shook her head and started to pace the room.

"Ben, they were deciding for me, what is best for me! Shouldn't that involve

me it's my life!? Ugh, I've fallen in love with the same man, just in a different uniform."

Ben wasn't sure what he could say to make her feel better, stood and placed hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Ben, I'm sorry, you don't need to hear all this!"

Ben turned her around to face him.

"Kate, do you remember what I said the day before you left, I'll always be here for you!"

Kate smiled, she was so grateful for Ben, he had always been there for her, she did feel a little guilty for unloading all her guy problems on him as she knew that he'd always had feelings for her.

"Thanks Ben, I just, I'm sorry…"

Ben wanted to change the subject for both their sake's.

"So umm, tell me about Mike."

Kate sat back down trying to decide how much to tell, she didn't want to paint a bad picture of him from the beginning.

"Well, he was my Commanding Officer."

Ben couldn't help but smirk.

"Didn't picture you as someone who slept with their boss!?"

Kate let out a laugh and gave him a friendly shove.

"Yeah, I know it's a cliché… well short version, the Navy has a non fraternization rule so basically we were on and off for 5 years! He finally got a permanent shore posing 9 months ago so we could be together. He's a good guy Ben, but I don't know how he's supposed to cope with this…"

Again, Ben wasn't sure how to answer her question. Kate was so overwhelmed, she leaned forward and paced her head in her hands.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back."

Ben rubbed her back for support, he knew that the old Maggie hated conflict and chaos, she was all about structure and rules.

"No Kate, it was the right thing to do!"

"Ben, it's just a mess, my life is a mess!"

"Kate, you would have know this wasn't going to be easy...you are still the same good person you were before."

"Ben, I hurt a lot of people. PJ thinks I just moved on so easily but now they're drinking together! As if this wasn't hard enough"

"So you still have feelings for PJ then?"

Kate remained quiet, she didn't know, but how could she not have feelings for him, there were so many unanswered questions.

"Kate, no one would be surprised if you did! But it seems pretty clear to me, if you're not coming back here to be Maggie Doyle, the country copper, then you live out your life as Lieutenant Commander McGregor and marry Mike. You have a new life and that's okay."

Kate appreciated Ben's support but it still wasn't that simple, she couldn't just forget her family in Mt Thomas, she had tried for 5 years and it was hard. She let out a frustrated huff.

"I don't know if I need 5 bottles of vodka or to sleep for a week!"

Ben laughed and got up and grabbed a bottle of vodka and 2 glasses.

"Well, here at Chateau de Stewart we can provide both!"

Kate smiled as Ben poured them 2 glasses.

A few hours later the bottle was nearly gone, they sat on the floor laughing.

"Well, I think the answer is clear, Lieutenant Commander!"

Ben saluted Kate with a goofy smile, she laughed and returned the gesture. They both bust out laughing.

"And what is the answer, Senior Constable Stewart?!"

"Just marry me!"

Kate stopped laughing and put down her glass.

"Ben, that's not funny!"

"Kate, it was a joke!"

Kate drew her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on her knees.

"I'm sorry Ben! You know it'd be nice not having to be so put together!"

Ben laughed not knowing what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I never just let loose, all my life, well, lives I've had to be responsible. A responsible Copper, a responsible sister, a responsible CO... why can't I just be me?"

She sculled the rest of her drink and Ben poured her another one.

"And who is Kate McGregor?"

Kate stared off into space and shook her head.

"I have no idea! But we can always have fun figuring it out! C'mon let's go out!"

Kate grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him off the couch.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone,

glad you're still with me! Hope you're enjoying this one.

Disclaimer - the usual don't own any of the characters from either of the shows.

Beyond the Blue

Chapter 3.

Ben and Kate arrived at the Vertigo night club, Kate grabbed Ben's hand and dragged him in, she headed straight for the dance floor. Ben wasn't sure that this was the best idea.

"Ah, why don't I get us some drinks?"

Kate nodded and continued to jump about on the dance floor.

Jonesey stood at the bar and laughed as he saw Ben approach.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Ben leaned against the bar and and looked back at Kate on the dance floor.

"Ah, not really sure…"

Jonesey squinted trying to figure out who Ben was staring at.

"Is that Maggie, ah, I mean Kate?"

Ben nodded and picked up the drinks from the bar.

"Come and give me a hand will you?"

"You've got 2 hands don't you?"

Ben laughed and shook his head.

"Not with the drinks,, with her!"

They approached her on the dance floor, Ben handed her a glass and she swallowed it in one mouthful. Ben exchanged a nervous glance with Jonesey.

"See!"

Kate grabbed Jonesey and started to grind up against him, he didn't know what to do, he stood there awkwardly.

"Ah, Kate, hi, what are you doing?"

"Living!"

Kate noticed his reluctance to dance, she spun round and gave him a friendly shove.

"Hey Jonesy, relax! Aren't you here to have fun?"

He looked to Ben for help, Ben was a little amused by the situation and shrugged.

Kate took out her phone and started to take selfies, she pulled Evan close and kissed him on the cheek while she took a photo. Ben swallowed the rest of his drink and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ahh Kate, maybe we better get you home! We've had a bit to drink and…"

Kate scrunched up her face and pouted like a child.

"Aww, you guys are party poopers! You guys can go, I'll stay here!"

Ben and Jonesey knew that wasn't going to happen, she wasn't in a good place or the right state to be left alone.

"Kate, I don't think that's a very good idea!"

Ben watched as a tough looking security guard nodded towards them, he approached and smiled at Kate.

"Are these boys bothering you miss?"

Kate drunkenly giggled and shook her head.

"No! These are my boys!"

She wraps her arms around them and kissed them on the cheek, he looked them up and down sizing them up.

"Well, I'm at your service!"

He kissed her hand and walked off, Ben grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her out of the club.

The next morning Kate awoke in Ben's spare bed, she winced as he eyes adjusted to the light. She felt like she had been hit by a truck, she attempted to roll out of bed and stumbled. She grabbed onto the post of the bed to steady herself, she stood there for a moment trying to gather the strength to walk.

Ben was eating breakfast as she surfaced, he couldn't help but grin, her hair was a mess and she had mascara smudged over her face.

"Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty!"

Kate dragged herself over to the table and sat down, she dropped her head onto her arms.

"Ben... what happened last night?"

Ben laughed and continued to eat his cereal.

"You were, umm, what did you call it, living?!"

He slid her phone over the table to her, she lifted her head slightly as he flicked though the photos. She let out a groan and buried her head back into her arms.

"Coffee?"

She nodded slightly and Ben got up to pour her a cup. There was a knock on the door, Ben called for them to come in. Mike poked his head in the door and spotted Ben in the kitchen.

"Hey Ben, Chris thought that Kate..."

He stopped as he saw a worse for wear Kate sitting at the table, he entered and shut the door. He sat down next to her and looked up at Ben with a questioning look.

"Ah, we went out last night…"

Kate jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom, Ben cleared his his dishes and put them in the sink.

"It's okay Mike, I kept an eye on her, we just went to a club after a bottle of

vodka!"

Mike looked surprised, Kate was never a big drinker.

"I don't think I've even seen Kate drink that much, or in a club for that matter?!"

Ben didn't want to worry him or think that he was trying to complicate things. He sat down next to him and sipped on his cup of coffee.

"I think she's having an identity crisis, she feels like she's always been so

straight and now she wants to let loose. It's okay, I don't think it will last long!"

Ben got up and gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

"Stay and talk to her…"

Ben left for work, a short time later Kate resurfaced and sat on the couch, Mike sat next to her and placed a hand on her knee.

"Kate, are you okay?"

Kate rubbed her hand over her face trying to work through her fuzzy mind, the situation was surreal and she didn't really know how she felt.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, Mike, I don't know who I am! I have the 2 loves of my life in the same place and they're drinking together! Everything is perfect!"

She flopped back on the couch, Mike took a moment to register what she was saying, Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and if you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic!"

Mike had never seen this side of her, he was worried but also frustrated.

"Well, if you want to push me away, you're off to a great start!"

Kate crossed her arms over her chest, his comment instantly put her more on defence.

"Yeah, thanks for the support!"

Mike shook his head and stood from the couch, P.J. was about the knock on the door but had heard their last exchange and decided to leave them, Mike swung open the door as the turned to leave, he was startled by his presence. He let out a frustrated huff and pushed passed him.

"See if you can talk some sense into her!"

Kate looked over and saw P.J and shook her head.

"Oh look, it's lover number 2! I'm not in the mood P.J.!"

P.J. slammed the door and walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What are you doing? Why are you pushing him away?"

Kate shrugged out of his grip and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you care!"

PJ threw his hands in the air lost for words.

"Seriously?"

He stormed after her and grabbed her by the shoulder spinning her around.

"I've seen you stuff up your life once before Maggie, don't do it again!"

Kate violently shrugged off his grip angry at his accusation.

"What do you mean stuff up?"

PJ paused not wanting to make her more angry but she was being so stubborn.

"Well...you can't say to me that this situation is exactly how you wanted your

life to pan out!"

"No, but why are you sticking up for him?"

"Mags, I just want you to be happy! Don't you understand that! Sure if I'd

happier if you were with me but Mike is a good guy..."

Kate sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"P.J, I just wanna have a break from Kate, from Maggie, I wanna be fun! I've

taken an extended break from work..."

PJ couldn't contain his opinion any longer, she was being ridiculous.

"Don't be so stupid Maggie, you're pushing everyone away!"

Kate looked up at him, anger filled her eyes.

"It's Kate…"

"Maggie or Kate, or who ever you are, have your fun, but when you realize that this isn't the real you, we might not be here.."

PJ stormed out of the watch house and slammed the door.

Kate screamed out in anger and frustration and slammed her fist on the table, she paced the room and spotted the bottle of vodka on the cupboard.

She snatched the bottle from the shelf and took a swig and headed to her room to change.

She sat at the bar swirling her drinking in her glass, she jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She glanced up and stared at the guy, he looked so familiar.

"Hey! Can I get you a drink?"

Kate rubbed her hands over her face, she still couldn't figure out where she had seen him.

"I've seen you somewhere!"

He laughed and sat down next to her.

"Man, you must have had a big night!"

Kate cringed hoping that she hadn't done anything stupid.

"Did I kiss you too?"

He laughed again and finished his drink.

"No, but I saw you at the club, I'm a bouncer there. I saw your mates trying to pull you away from the dance floor and you weren't too happy about it!"

Kate shook her head and hid her face with her hands.

"Yeah, it was a big night!"

He smiled and gave her a wink.

"I'm Shane by the way..."

He put his hand out to shake hers, she obliged and shook his hand.

"Kate..."

Chris noticed them talking from the other end of the bar, she slowly approached pretending to busy herself, she glanced over and gave Kate an "Are you okay?" look. Shane noticed and ignored it, he smiled and held up his glass.

"2 vodkas thanks luv!"

Kate waved her hand and shook her head signaling 'no'

"Ahh no, I'm good!"

Shane plonked the glass in front of her and gave her an encouraging pat on the back.

"C'mon, you know what they say, best way to cure a hangover is to drink more!"

Kate smiled and took a sip of the drink and cringed, Shane moved his chair closer to her.

"So, I don't think I've seen you at the club before..."

"Nah, I'm new in town, just taking some time out, trying to have a good time!"

Shane smiled and nodded.

"Well I can definitely help you with that! I'm at the club Thursday's to Sunday,

but if you wanna have a really good time we have our own parties Monday and Tuesdays, call me!"

Shane handed her a card and walked off to join his crew, Chris handed Kate a glass of water and leaned on the bar.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, Ben, Jonesy and I went to a club last night and Shane was just making sure I was okay."

Chris frowned a little, she thought it was a little odd that she would be making friends with the bouncers at a club. Her attention was drawn to the stairs as Mike descended, Kate noticed her change of expression, she turned and spotted him. Mike was surprised to see her.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

Kate turned her attention back to Chris ignoring him.

"Mike, I'm not in the mood for a lecture!"

Mike thought she might had calmed down since he last saw her, he positioned himself next to her and sighed.

"Kate, I don't know what is going on with you! Maxine just called me and said

you've asked for extended leave."

Kate wasn't in the mood for an argument, she grabbed her glass and stood from the stool.

"Yes Mike, I just need sometime! I don't expect you to understand!"

Shane heard the commotion and walked back over to Kate.

"Kate, is this guy hassling you?"

Mike frowned, and stepped in between Kate and Shane

"No mate, Kate is my fiancée! Who are you?"

Kate grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him back.

"Relax Mike, this is Shane, he's a bouncer at the club we went to last night."

Mike looked at Kate strangely wondering why she would be socialising with a bouncer.

"Yeah, right.."

Shane leaned in an whispered into Kate's ear.

"Just say to word and I'll kick his ass.."

She let out a giggle and shook her head.

"It's okay, I go this…"

He smiled and clinked his glass on hers.

"I know you do…"

He walked off, Mike had no idea what was going on, who was this guy? He spun Kate round and held her by her shoulders.

"Kate, what is happening? This isn't you!"

Kate shrugged out of his grip getting more annoyed by a second.

"Maybe this is me, Mike, maybe I've been pretending all my life!"

Mike couldn't deal with her like this, she was being so immature, he went to walk off and she called out after him.

"Maybe you should go back to Cairns if you don't like it here!"

She immediately regretted the words as they left her mouth. Mike stopped not believing it what she had said, he turned back around to face her resisting the urge to yell.

"Is that what you really want?"

Kate was silent, Mike shook his head and walked back upstairs. Chris stood there with her arms folded across her chest looking disapprovingly at her, Kate glanced back at there at Chris and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon Chris, not you too?"

Chris' expression didn't change, Kate let out a scoff and picked up her drink and walked over to sit with Shane.

At the end of the day the Heelers arrived at the Imperial, they sat at their usual

table discussing the days events. Chris brought over a round of drinks as a disguise for wanting to talk to them about Kate. They turned as they heard the rowdy laughs of Shane and his crew, PJ glanced over to them and then to Chris

"They giving you any trouble, Chris?"

Chris shook her head wondering is she should voice her concern.

"No, not yet but umm, I'm a bit concerned about their new company."

They all looked over and saw Kate get up from the table to order more drinks. She caught them staring and shook her head and leaned on the bar.

"Another round thanks Chris."

Chris returned to the bar and pored them a round, she glanced back at the Heelers and then to Kate.

"You're not going to say hi to your friends?"

Kate looked over to them and scoffed.

"Define friends."

Kate picked up the tray, Chris put her hands on her stopping her for a moment, she didn't know what was going on with her, she knew that she was stressed but she knew this wasn't the real her. Chris gave her a sympathetic look.

"Maggie."

Kate frowned and pulled the tray releasing her from Chris's grip.

"It's Kate!"

She walked of and joined Shane ignoring the others for the rest of the night.

Later that night Ben entered his house and chucked his keys on the table.

"Kate! Are you here?"

He knocked on her bedroom door.

"Kate?"

He cautiously pushed open the door and was almost relived to see that she wasn't there. He hoped that she had gone back to the Imperial to be with Mike. He looked around the room, her clothes were scattered all over the floor, her make up all over the mantle. He walked out and spotted the half empty bottle of vodka on the table and shook his head.

"Oh Kate, what are you doing?"

Ben picked up his phone and called The Imperial.

"Yeah, hi Chris, can i speak to Mike?"

"Yeah, he's right here...Mike it's Ben."

Mike grabbed the phone from Chris concerned why he was calling him.

"Ben, what's up?"

"Have you seen Kate?"

"Not since this arvo, we had a bit of an argument at the bar."

"I think she's gone out again!"

"Ben, I love her but she made it very clear that I'm to butt out. She wants to do this self discovery thing but she wants to do it on her own. I'm worried that if I try and convince her otherwise she'll push back harder and I'll lose her!"

"Okay, well I think she might be at the club. I'll look for her if there's any problems I'll let you know"

"Thanks Ben, I appreciate it!"

Ben walked into the Vertigo nightclub and immediately spotted Kate at the bar hanging off Shane, she was obviously drunk. He waited a minuted until Shane walked away, he walked over and pulled on her arm.

"Kate! I think it's time to go"

She spun round looking annoyed.

"Ben, what are you doing here?"

Ben pulled a little harder, she snatched her arm out of his grip.

"Let me guess, the fun police sent you?"

"No, I'm worried about you!"

"Well don't be, I'm fine."

Shane noticed Ben and charged towards him.

"I believe the lady said she was fine!"

Ben hesitated, he didn't want to fight, he tired one last time.

"Kate, please, why don't we go see Mike?"

She let out a scoff and picked up the drink in front of her.

"He's the last person I want to see…"

"Kate, you don't mean that…"

Shane stepped between them.

"I believe she said she was fine…"

Ben held his stare for a moment then walked away shaking his head. Kate smiled as Shane handed her another drink.

"Aww, my hero!"

She sculled it and chucked the glass back on to the bar and headed for the dance floor.

The next morning Ben entered the kitchen and sighed as she found Kate passed out on the couch. He walked past her and shook his head. He purposely slammed the door on the way out, Kate awoke with a jolt, her head throbbed and sat on the couch holding her head in her hands. Tom knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Doyle? You here?"

Kate took a deep breath in not wanting to be lectured again. He called out again again.

"Doyle?"

She sat up on the couch, Tom was shocked to see her dishevelled appearance.

"Yeah Boss, I'm here."

Tom walked in and sat beside her and cringed at the smell the alcohol seeping from her pores, Kate tried to tidy herself.

"God Doyle, you look awful!"

Kate hunched herself over her knees and rubbed her face.

"Thanks boss!"

Tom turned to face her hoping that she would listen to him.

"I'm serious Maggie, what are you doing? Did you come back here to self destruct?"

Kate got up off the couch and paced the room.

"Of course not!"

Tom stood and followed her, he had to get through to her.

"Well, what are you doing? You're not staying with Mike, your fiancée, your barely speaking to anyone. I actually don't even know why your here?"

She stopped for a moment and turned to face him.

"This is home boss..."

He slowly approached her hoping he was getting though to her.

"If it's home why aren't you talking to your family? I know this can't be easy but

we're trying to understand what you're doing."

Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Oh not you too Boss. Did it ever occur to anyone that I'm not perfect? That I want to be more adventurous?"

Tom frowned not understanding.

"You can do that without alienating your friends!"

Kate couldn't hear anymore, she walked into the kitchen wanting to end the conversation.

"Is that all?"

Tom sighed, he knew she was stubborn, and pushing wasn't going to help.

"Yeah, that's all... "

Tom walked out of the watch house not saying a word. Kate paced the house muttering to herself, why couldn't they understand, she just needed to be left alone.

Kate let out a huff, she needed to have some fun.

"Shane, it's Kate, you said something about a good time?"

She smiled as she wrote down the address he gave her.

Later that night Kate drove out to a property on the outskirts of Mt Thomas. She drove up a dirt road, it was an abandoned farm house, she spotted a few cars and parked behind the, up the driveway. She got out the car and looked around, was she really doing this? She knocked on the door, she heard footsteps and the door swung open..

"Kate! Good to see you, you ready to have a good time?"

Kate smiled and stepped inside the house. The house is nearly empty filled with couches and stereos and speakers, it looked more like a club than a house.

Shane took her hand and led her around the house introducing her to everyone, showing her off like a prize. Drinks are constantly being placed in her hand, she doesn't question it and drinks them all, she just wanted to forget all the drama.

Outside Ben drove up the drive way, he had found the address on the table and was worried when he couldn't get in touch with Kate. He spotted her cars and parks behind it, he took out his phone and called her, there was no answer, he frowned and opened a new message.

"Where are you?"

A few minutes later she replied.

"I'm fine!"

He shook his head and called PJ. 20 minutes later PJ pulled up next to Ben and hopped into his car.

"Have you seen anything?"

Ben shook his head, his eyes focused on the house.

"Nah, just a few people go in, do we know who's house this is?""

PJ shook his head.

"Should we just say there's been a noise complaint?"

"Nah, mate, we'd be crucified if we did a raid for no reason!"

"I just get a bad feeling about this place, reminds me of Benny Matthews house…"

"Do you really think Mag, ah, Kate would hang around people that did drugs after Robbie?"

Ben glanced over to PJ and sighed.

"Right now, I don't know. You haven't seen her PJ she's out every night getting wasted. She's hardly spoken to Mike and when they do they just yell at each other, to be honest I'm surprised he's still here. I don't know what she's trying to do."

PJ shook his head, he couldn't comment, he didn't know her anymore.

"Don't ask me mate, I have no idea what goes on in her head. If she's not home by dawn we can come back."

Kate stumbled into Ben's house at 330am, Ben was sitting on the couch looking less than impressed. He let out a scoff and thew her shoes on the floor.

"Oh look, it's Dad waiting for me to get home! Whatcha gonna do? Ground me?"

Ben stood up to confront her, he couldn't believe her attitude.

"Yeah, I am waiting for you, cos I'm bloody worried about you, Kate! Anyway, I wouldn't be up like a father waiting if you weren't acting like a stupid teenager!"

Kate shook her head and walked past Ben ignoring him.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Kate tripped over her own feet and grabbed the couch to steady herself, she stood there for a moment and rubbed her forehead. She attempted to walk without the support of the couch and stumbled again. Ben was about to say something when he realised that something was wrong.

"Kate?"

She swayed a little and collapsed on the floor, she hit her head on the coffee table on the way down. Ben rushed to her side and rolled her on to her side.

"Kate! Kate, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

She didn't respond, she was out cold. Ben grabbed his phone and called for a ambulance.

Ben paced up and down the hospital corridor, he looked up as he heard footsteps, Mike came running up to him.

.

"Ben! What happened?!"

They sat on the chairs outside on her room.

"I don't know, she came home wasted and was giving me attitude then she just collapsed and hit her head."

Mike shook his head and his expression changed from concerned to agitated.

"You mean passed out?"

Dr. Carter exited Kate's room and approached them, they stood from the chairs, Ben introduced Mike..

"Mel, this is Mike, Kate's fiancée."

Mel smiled and shook his hand with a questioning look on her face.

"Hi, umm so, we're going with Kate?"

Mike frowned a little realising that she must have known Maggie too.

"Yeah, I mean that's who she is now so…"

Mike shook his head at himself, he was being rude, he didn't mean to be but he just felt so on the outer.

"Sorry Doctor, it's just it's been a tough couple of days."

She smiled and opened her folder.

"It's okay, Mike, I get it…"

Mel took out the lab results from her folder.

"So, she's had a fair bit of booze tonight!"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I could have told you that…that's why she passed out right? Has she got a concussion?"

Mel nodded, Mike could tell from her strange expression that there was something else.

"She's okay though right?"

Mel glanced back and forth from them and to her notes, she didn't know how to break the news.

"Umm, she seems to have cocaine in her system."

Mike and Ben stood there in shock, Mike grabbed the lab results from Mel's hand.

"What? That has to be a mistake!"

Mel pointed to the narcotics section of the test, Mike shoved it back towards her.

"You need to run the test again!"

She sighed and closed the folder.

"Mike, I ran it 3 times, I didn't believe it myself..."

They all looked through the window into Kate's room still not believing that she would do it. Mel glanced at Ben.

"I'll, umm, I'll leave this information with you to deal with…"

Mel left them to talk, Mike had overhead Mel's last comment and grabbed Ben's arm.

"Ben, you're not going to charge her are you?"

Ben didn't want to but he needed to consult the Boss, it wasn't a decision that he could make on his own.

"I don't want to, but I may not have a choice. But first things first, we need to ask her if she took it `herself and where it came from!"

Mike walked into Kate's room, she was asleep, he sat beside her and held her hand.

"Kate, what have you got yourself into!?"

Kate began to stir, she let out a groan from the pain. She turned her head towards Mike.

"Mike? Is that you? My head! What happened?"

Kate tired to sit up, Mike stood and helped her.

"You collapsed when you came home this morning, Ben called an ambulance."

Ben was standing in the doorway, he entered the room and stood at the end of her bed.

"Kate, the doctor said you had cocaine in your system..."

Mike glared at Ben he wanted to ask her about it more delicately. Kate rubbed her hands over her face.

"Huh?"

Mike leaned closer to Kate hoping that she had an explanation.

"Kate, did you take it? We need to know what happened! You could lose your job over this!"

Kate put her hands over her face trying to think,. Mel walked in seeing her distressed.

"Sorry guys, she needs her rest!"

Mike and Ben didn't want to leave, they needed to find out what happened. Mel stood her ground.

"Doctors orders!"

PJ knocked on Ben's door and let himself in.

"What the hell is going on, Ben?"

PJ sat at the kitchen table with Ben and Mike. Ben slid him a beer over the table, he opened it and took a large swig.

"She had drugs in her system PJ."

PJ nearly choked on his mouthful.

"What?!"

Mike nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't believe it myself, but the doctor said that they did the test 3 times..."

PJ shook his head still not believing it.

"No, I don't believe it, she wouldn't touch drugs, not after Robbie!"

Ben took out his phone and showed PJ the lab results.

"It was cocaine Peej, there just no other explanation."

PJ read the results and handed the phone back to Ben.

"Well, she has been acting weird lately, touchy and aggressive!"

Mike frowned hoping PJ wasn't implying what he thought he was.

"No PJ, you're barking up the wrong tree! She wouldn't be! She was a cop and is in the defence force!"

PJ raised an eyebrow.

"She wouldn't be the first to crumble under the pressure, plus all the other stuff she's going through, she said she wanted a different life."

Silence came over the conversation, Ben got up from the table and went to the fridge to get more beer.

"So what are we gonna do? Confront her?"

Mike sighed and took a sip of his beer, he knew more than anyone the way that would go down.

"I don't think we have a choice! Maybe I'll try and talk to her first..."

Ben nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll pick her up and bring her to the Imperial."

The next day Ben collected Kate from the hospital and drove to the Imperial, they stopped out the front and she looked at him unimpressed.

"Ben, what are we doing here?"

"It's where you're staying ..."

"You're kicking me out?"

"No, of course not. I think you should be with Mike, your fiancee!"

Kate shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ben, I appreciate what you're doing but at this time we're better off staying in separate places... so if you don't mind, could we please go home!

Ben didn't want to upset her further, he started the car and drove to his house.

They both entered the house, Kate headed straight to her room and Ben tried to follow her, she shut the door before he could say anything. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Kate, we need to talk about this!"

Kate opened the door slightly with an annoyed look on her face.

"What? The fact I've gone off the deep end? I'm a binge drinker and a recreational drug user?"

Ben couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"So, you're admitting it then?"

Kate broke eye contact and went to shut the door, Ben put his foot in to door.

"Kate, please talk to me!"

Kate pushed harder trying to get Ben to remove his foot.

"You wouldn't understand!"

He pushed back and tried to catch her eye.

"Try me Kate!"

She glanced at the floor refusing to make her gaze.

"Ben, please..."

Ben moved his foot and Kate shut the door.

The next night Kate was back at Shane's property, she couldn't deal with Ben's sympathy and judgement.

She sat on the couch as Shane handed her another drink.

"Hey, did you put anything in my drink last night?"

Shane looked at her and put his hand on her leg.

"Maybe, why's that?"

"I ended up in hospital, I don't think it mixed very well."

Shane took her drink away and put on a sad face.

"Are you mad at me?"

Kate shook her head.

"Nah, just a little heads up would have been nice! Now I've got people hassling me about it."

Shane rubbed his hand up and down her thigh, she tried not to make it seem that she was uncomfortable and pulled her skirt down.

"You're body isn't used to mixing, that's fine. How about we just go for the

good stuff then?"

He took a bag of white power out of his pocket and waved it in front of her face.

"Way better than booze!"

He poured some out on to the table and took out a hundred dollar bill and rolled it up. He handed it to Kate, she hesitated looking down t the substance on the table. Her heart raced a million miles an hour, could she really do this? Shane noticed her reluctance and raised an eye brow.

"I thought you said you wanted to have fun?"

Kate looked at him and smiled, she took a sharp breath in and and leaned down and ran the bill along the line. She grabbed her nose pinching it, trying to stop the burn.

"Ah, that fucking burns!"

Shane pat her on the back and laughed.

"That a girl! It's okay it's worth it, I promise."

Suddenly the doors of the barn swung open, a light shone in their faces, Kate raised her hand above her face to shied her eyes from the light.

"Police, don't move!"

Kate wiped her nose trying to hide the evidence.

"Shit!"

End of Chapter 3 :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey!

this is the last chapter guys, i will post a short epilogue as chapter 5, I don't normally do them cos i'm terrible at writing them but this one wrote it's self lol.

Hope everyone liked this story, don't forgot to leave some feedback. :)

Disclaimer: I didn't create nor do i won any of the characters from Sea Patrol or Blue Heelers!

Chapter 4

Everyone ran, Kate sat shaking her head, she knew there was no point in running, they have seen her, they were probably here because of her. Ben, Tom, PJ, Tess and Evan ran into the building trying to grab anyone they could. Shane quickly chucked the bag of powder into Kate's top and puts his hands up and smiled at them.

"Officers, what do we owe the pleasure?"

PJ grabbed Shane and restrained him. Ben stood above Kate not quite believing what he was seeing, he shook his head in disgust.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

Shane looked over to Kate and frowned.

"Do you know these pigs?"

Kate looked down at her feet then back up to Ben, she rolled his eyes at his disapproving glare.

"Yeah, we used to be mates…"

Kate stood from the couch and the bag of cocaine fell from her top, Ben leaned down and picked it up.

"Kate!"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her back.

"Just get it over and done with!"

Mt Thomas Police Station

PJ lead Shane into the interview room and Ben took Kate into PJ's office and shoved her onto the chair.

"Kate, what are you doing? You're about to lose both the lives that you had!"

Kate sat in silence avoiding his eyes, Ben waited for a few minutes for an answer, but when one didn't come he walked out into the main office. PJ exited the interview room.

"Now what?"

Ben threw the bag of powder into the desk.

"Are we really going to charge her?"

PJ grabbed the bag and shook it, there was a lot of power in the bag, he sighed.

"Do we have a choice?"

Tom walked out of the office over hearing them.

"I think a caution would do for now."

PJ shook his head in disagreement.

"Boss, something isn't right, it's like she doesn't care, I don't think it's going to make a difference."

"PJ, it will make a difference if she snaps out of this and still wants her career."

Tom walked over to PJ's office and opened the door and stood in front of Kate.

"We're going to issue you with a caution, Kate, be thankful it's just that!"

Kate ignored him and turned away from him.

Tom walked back over to PJ and Ben.

"And what about him? I'm assuming he's denying any knowledge of drugs?"

PJ nodded.

"Yeah, well, we know where they party now, we can keep an eye on all of them!"

PJ opened the interview room door.

"You're free to go…"

Shane walked out of the room shaking his head, he walked out the station, Kate

ran after him.

"Shane! I'm sorry!"

He turned back around to face her.

"You could have told me you were friends with the cops!"

She grabbed his arm hoping he would forgive her.

"I'm not their friend, that was a long time ago! The only good thing is if they

think I'm still their mate they'll go easy on me. Why do you think the let me go

with a caution?

Shane shook his head and started to walk off, Kate ran after him and put her arm around him.

"Hey, I thought we were going to have some fun?"

She winked at him and flashed him a devious smile.

"We going back to your house?"

He slapped her on the bum and laughed.

"You're lucky you're cute!"

Back at Shane's house Kate was dancing around his lounge room, the cocaine had started to take effect. Shane entered the room looking unimpressed.

"We need to talk!"

Kate laughed and continued to dance.

"Oh, you sound serious! Are you gonna kick me out?!"

She rolled her eyes, Shane grabbed forcefully by the arm and shoved her on to the couch, Kate's heart started to beat faster, her mind was fuzzy but she knew she had done something wrong. She gripped his hand trying to get him to release her from his grip.

"Ow, Shane you're hurting me!"

He placed both hands on her shoulders pinning her to the couch with his weight.

"We know who you are... Maggie Doyle!"

Kate's eyes widened, she sat there not saying anything, he raised and eyebrow.

"Not going to deny it, Senior Constable?"

Kate knew she couldn't over power him, she glanced up and stared straight into his eyes.

"Why should I? You guys aren't stupid! So, you know why I'm here?"

Shane looked confused and stepped back removing some of his weight from her.

"I've been told you are sniffing around in things that aren't your business!"

Kate nodded trying to keep her cool.

"Yeah, but not for the reasons that you think!"

Shane raised an eyebrow challenging her.

"And what are those reasons?"

Kate leaned in, her face inches from his.

"I want in."

Shane let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Yeah right! The Cop turned Drug dealer! You're the one who put Babe in jail, you signed his death warrant. Who's going to believe that you've turned?"

Kate sat their straight faced.

"Yeah exactly, who's going to believe it? Look, that was me 6 years ago. I've learned a lot since then!"

Shane laughed again, he wasn't buying it.

"You know they don't just let anyone in!"

Kate nodded and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not stupid! But I can be very useful to them! I'm in the Navy now, I can

bypass customs, get the shipments in faster!

Shane tilted his head intrigued by her thoughts.

"But why comeback here and do it?"

"I'm not going to do it from my home port, too much to link me there. Plus, I've heard that you're bosses are the best, they have friends in high places, virtually untouchable? Plus, you know my brother was involved?"

Shane stood there and nodded.

"Okay, let me make some phone calls"

Shane went to walk off, Kate called out after him.

"I know their names, I've done my research!"

Shane turned around and laughed.

"Oh, they're gonna love this!"

Shane grabbed her by her shirt front startling her.

"How do we know that you're not playing us?"

Kate grabbed something out of her bra.

"I got the disk back! I know they haven't been able to crack it. And I I've already

sampled some of your product, do you really think a straight Cop/Navy Officer would willingly do drugs?"

She glared at him and put the disk back in her bra and put her hands on her hips.

"I want to talk to them!"

Shane laugh and folded his arms over his chest.

"Them?"

Kate nodded with confidence.

"I know there's 2 of them left out here, hiding in plain sight!"

Shane held her glare for a moment trying to decided whether she was legitimate.

"Okay, I'll be back. But if you're playing us, you've just signed your death warrant!"

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his and put on a sweet smile.

"Can I at least have a drink or 2 while I wait?"

Shane smiled and pushed her back on to the couch.

"Of course!"

He handed her a bottle of vodka and a glass, she stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

"We'll be unstoppable!"

She winked at him and sat back down and took a swig out of the bottle. She swallowed her mouthful and leaned back on the couch, she winced and rubbed her forehead, she wasn't feeling good.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting there when Shane came back into the room.

"They want you to prove your loyalty, hang on to this for them. They have your number you will receive a call!"

Shane pressed a small package of against her chest and tucked it into her bra, his fingers lingered for a moment.

"What is it?"

Shane put his index finger to her lips.

"No questions!"

Kate smiled and opened her mouth and seductively sucked on his finger, he pushed her back on to the couch and straddled her legs. He started to kiss her and ran his tongue down her neck. Suddenly a bright light blinded them, Shane jumped off of her and they raised their hands to shield their eyes from the light.

"Police, Don't move!"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Mt Thomas Station

PJ led Shane and Kate into the station, PJ shoves Shane on to a chair in the main office.

"This is harassment you know?"

Tom walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"We had a noise complaint!"

Shane scoffed and shook his head not believing him.

"Yeah, right!"

They ignored him while PJ led Kate into his office. He shoved her on to a chair and placed both hand on her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing, Maggie?"

Kate looked up at him, her face emotionless.

"It's Kate…"

PJ tired not to loose it, he knew she could be stubborn but he just didn't know who she was right now. He couldn't help but yell.

"You know it could be Sarah for all I god damn no! Because I don't even know who you are anymore! Evan saw you kissing that bloke! So what, you and Mike are over? He's still here you know?"

Kate swallowed hard but kept silent, Tess knocked on the door, PJ gestured for her to enter, he shook his head.

"Search her!"

Kate's eyes widened for a moment knowing that she had that package still in her bra. She refused to stand, PJ grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, Tess didn't approve and removed his hand from her arm.

"PJ, I've got this from here!"

PJ gave Kate one last chance to answer him, she broke eye contact and focused on the floor. He exited the room and stood outside the door to try and hear if she said anything.

Mike came running in to the station and spotted him.

"PJ, what is going on?"

PJ opened the gate and lead him into the locker room.

"Ah, we found her with that bouncer, she's not saying anything but we caught her doing drugs today."

Mike scrunched up his face not believe him.

"What?"

"Look, just let us try and get through to her… Tess is searching her now."

Mike frowned, all the things that PJ was telling him didn't make sense.

"Hang on, searching?"

PJ took a deep breath in, he didn't want to be the one who told him what Evan had seen.

"When we raided the house she was there, mate, they were on the couch..."

Mike shook his head trying to delete the picture that was forming in his mind, he still didn't understand.

"Where is she?"

PJ put his hand on Mike's shoulders, he wanted to prepare him for what ever was about to unfold.

"Mike, I don't think you understand, Evan said they were ..."

PJ paused, he couldn't spell it out.

"She was, he had.."

Mike was becoming impatient.

"What PJ? Has she been assaulted?"

PJ shook his head, he was going to have to explain.

"Evan said it looked like she was enjoying it…"

Mike put his hands up to stop PJ saying what he was about to say. He stood there shocked, he couldn't believe that his Kate would do that.

"Where is she?"

PJ didn't think it was a good idea for him to confront her, Mike could see that he was reluctant, he looked into PJ's eyes.

"PJ, please…"

"She's in my office…"

He barged through the door, PJ didn't attempt to stop him. Tess was standing there with an ashamed looking Kate and the package sitting on the desk.

"Kate!"

Kate jumped, surprised to see him. She didn't know how to act, she couldn't deal with him being angry at her along with everyone else.

"Mike! I thought I told you to go home!"

Mike stepped towards her not believing the attitude that he was copping.

"How can I when you're acting like this! PJ said they found you with that

bouncer, doing things."

Tess cleared her throat and headed for the door.

"I'll just leave you two..."

Tess exited the office and shut the door. Mike reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Well, is it true? Did he force you to..."

Kate shrugged off his grip and frowned.

"He didn't make me do anything okay! God, I'm sick of it all. You all have this

image of me and, well it's not me! I'm sick of this life!"

Mike couldn't believe what she was saying, he re gripped her arm.

"What, you mean having a promising career, decent friends, a good life? You know what, you're right. I don't know you! And if this is the real you I don't want to know you. This is over! You go have fun with your bouncer friends... see how much they respect you when they pass you round like the piece of trash you are!"

Mike's voice was full of hatred, he nearly spat the words at her. Kate was shocked by his tone but she had to stay strong, she took a deep breath in trying to fight the tears. He was hoping it would make her react, tell him something, anything. He shook his head at her lack of response and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Kate!"

Tom opened the office door and stepped inside.

"What is going on in here?"

Mike glanced over to him and then at Kate hoping she would respond.

"It's okay, Tom, I'm leaving.."

Mike walked out of the office leaving Kate on the verge of tears, Tom glanced over to her and then at the package of drugs on the desk.

"You care to explain this?"

Kate shook her head not able to meet his glare.

"Okay…"

He called out to PJ.

"Hasham, take her into the interview room"

PJ appeared in the door way and took Kate by the arm, he lead her out into the main office, she could feel everyone's eyes on he but refused to make eye contact with anyone. Tess was talking to 2 members of the drug squad, Tess stepped aside to introduce PJ.

"PJ, Detective Sergeant Walsh head of regional Drug Task force and Senior

Detective McKinley."

Dash stepped out from behind her Sergeant.

"PJ!"

Kate tried to hide her face from Dash. PJ smiled and hugged Dash.

"Good to see you McKinley! Heard you came back to the job!"

Dash laughed.

"Yeah once a Copper, always a Copper right?"

PJ sighed and shook his head.

"Mm, not always..."

He shoved Kate in front of Dash, she couldn't bring her eyes to meet hers. Dash frowned and lifted her head.

"Maggie?!"

Kate immediately moved away from her, Dash pulled PJ aside.

"There's gotta be a mistake, PJ!"

PJ put Kate in the interview room and shut the door and returned to his office to collect the package that was found on Kate. He threw it in Dash's direction, she caught it and frowned. She peeled back a layer and realised it was a bag of cocaine.

"No mistake, Dash, this was found on her."

Dash didn't know what to say, she shook her head.

"Just let me talk to her!"

PJ pulled on her arm stopping her.

"Dash it's no use, the boss, me, her fiancée, we have all tried!"

"Fiancée?"

PJ nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't understand, Dash."

'Well, lets try to understand."

They walked into the Interview Room, Dash pressed the record button on the tape deck.

"Recorded interview between Senior Detective Hasham and Senior Detective

McKinley, Drug Squad and Maggie Doyle."

Kate frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Kate McGregor."

Dash sat down opposite Kate and leaned towards her.

"Okay, Kate, do you deny that this package is yours?"

She placed it on the table in front of Kate, Kate sat there expressionless and leaned back on her chair.

"No comment."

"Are you aware what is in this?"

"No comment."

"Okay, so do you realise what you could be charged with?"

Kate nodded and leaned in and started into Dash's eyes.

"Possession of a narcotic, possession with intent to distribute?"

Kate shrugged and sat back on her chair

"That cover it?"

Dash shook her head and got up and paused the tape. PJ knelt next to Kate, so close she could smell his cologne.

"You will lose your job, Maggie!"

Kate turned and stared at him.

"It's Kate!"

PJ shook his head and stood up.

"This is pointless! Just charge her!"

PJ walked out of the interview room and slammed the door, Tom followed him in to his office.

"Well?"

"Nothing Boss, she wouldn't even deny it! Dash is charging her now!"

Tom exhaled loudly and rubbed his hands over his face.

"What a mess!"

Dash exited the room with Kate in hand cuffs, Detective Walsh took her from

Dash.

"Probably better I handle her, McKinley, seeming you have a personal relationship with her!"

Dash looked annoyed as he grabbed Kate's arm.

"We're staying overnight but we will leave for Melbourne first thing. You still have a watch house keeper to check on the prisoners?"

Tom nodded.

"Yeah, Ben Stewart."

They put Kate in the cells, she sat on the cold floor and began to cry. Dash looked through the peep hole in disbelief at what she was seeing. She sighed and returned to the main office.

"PJ, you need to explain to me what this is all about…"

PJ walked into his office, Dash followed.

"How is she even alive?!"

They sat at opposites sides of the desk.

"They faked her death Dash. She came back about 2 weeks ago saying she wanted to clear the air, make things right. Then a day later her fiancée showed up, funny no mention of that first?!"

"Could he be in on this?"

PJ took a moment to think about it but shook his head.

"Doubt it, he only just found out about Maggie Doyle. She's in the Navy Dash, she's a Commander and Mike is a Captain at NAVCOM. She's really stuffed up!

She'll lose everything! He's already broken it off."

Dash took a moment for all the information to sink in, she frowned.

"It's like she's having a midlife crisis at 35!"

"Well, she's been pretty emotional about everything but I don't blame her. She

had 2 different lives and now she's trying to combine them!"

Dash paused realising the awkward conversation that was unfolding.

"What about you PJ?"

PJ looked confused at her question.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, she was going to have to spell it out, like everyone always did about PJ and feelings.

"Do you still love her?"

He broke eye contact for a moment and took a deep breath in.

"Dash, I always will, although all this makes it hard, but I just want to see her happy! "

Dash gave him a halfhearted smile.

"You're a good guy, Peej."

"Thanks but none of this matters if she goes to jail…"

Dash winced at the thought, she couldn't get it through her head, the idea that Maggie would fall so far.

"So, she was having a crisis of personality and she's decided she wasn't to be a drug trafficker? I just don't understand!"

PJ shook his head remembered her outburst.

"She said she was sick of being a good person, being responsible! I just don't

get it Dash! She didn't necessarily want her old life back as she said she was happy with her new one she said she was sick of lying."

Dash and PJ sat there in silence, Dash became annoyed and stood from the desk.

"Well, she'll have a different life now, in jail! Do you want to see her before we

take her to Melbourne?"

PJ couldn't bear the thought, it was like deja vu, the last time she left they had fought, it all came flooding back to him, he placed his head in his hands..

Later that night Dash took Kate dinner she wanted to talk to her alone, she was sure her friend was still in there. Ben escorted her in, she stopped outside the cell.

"Ben, can you just let me talk to her alone, just for a minute."

Ben nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck."

Dash unlocked the door and entered the cell, it was dim and Kate was hunched in the corner.

"Maggie?"

Kate ignored her, Dash approached and noticed her puffy eyes from crying, she knelt next to her.

"Maggie, I've brought you some food."

She still didn't reply, Dash placed the food on the floor and reached out to touch her arm.

"Talk to me, Maggie."

Kate glanced at her once best friend and sighed, she shook her head refusing to communicate. Dash didn't want to give up on her but if she wasn't talking to her then it made it difficult.

"You know you're going to lose everything, right? Your career, your friends, your fiancée, you're going to jail!"

Tears streamed down Kate's cheeks but she still refused to talk, Dash exhaled sharply and rose from the floor.

"Maggie, please…"

She turned to leave, Kate sniffled.

"It's the only way…"

Dash turned hearing her, she was happy yet confused.

"I don't understand…"

Kate turned away from her, she had already said too much. Dash stood there wondering whether to say what she was thinking, she took a deep breath in and made one final attempt to get her to talk.

"I know what you're doing, Maggie"

Kate frowned and turned back to face Dash.

"Yeah and what's that?"

Dash knelt back down and whispered in her ear.

"Would it make a difference if you were talking to Fern?"

Kate's eyes widened and spun back around to face her.

"How do you know that name?"

Dash moved closer to her.

"It's me, I'm Fern."

Kate laughed and turned her back again.

"Yeah, right! You're just trying to get me to talk, or scare me!"

Dash grabbed Kate's shoulder forcefully and spun her back around.

"No, Kate, I know this isn't you. I'm trying to understand why my once best friend is throwing everything away and for what? Money? You know I am risking my ass talking to you!"

Kate wasn't buying it, she knew what she needed to do, her defenses back up.

"Really? How do you know who I really am?"

Dash was getting sick of Kate's attitude.

"Okay, truth time, you are in deep shit Kate. If you don't stop this, you will be killed for real this time!"

Kate raised and eyebrow and stood up.

"Well, according to my sources Detective Fern, you are the one who would be doing the dirty work! So, c'mon, if you really are who you say you are, what are you gonna do? If you don't believe that I've turned are you going to kill me?"

Dash shoved Kate against the wall hoping that she might scare her into a confession.

"Kate! Listen to me! It is too dangerous! Walsh is Templeton, he was never going to let you in! He will kill you on the way to Melbourne!"

Dash hoped that Kate was till on their side, if not she had just blown everything. Kate glanced back at Dash then refused to make eye contact, she stood there with a blank look on her face. Dash shook her head and headed for the door.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Dash turned before leaving.

"Because, I know Maggie Doyle is still in there…"

She chucked Kate a small mobile phone and the disk.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, I won't be able to blow my cover! I can't watch him do that!"

Tears streamed from Kate eyes, Dash desperately wanted to hug her but she didn't know if she could trust her. She left shaking her head. Kate leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Dash."

The next morning Detective Walsh and Dash came to collect Kate. They walked her out the back way to the waiting prisoners van, everyone stood there watching in disbelief. Tom shook his head and walked off.

"I can't watch this!"

Detective Walsh was driving, they took the back roads out of Mt Thomas, Dash was sitting in the back with Kate. Walsh looked in the rear view mirror and caught Kate looking at him.

"So, I hear you have the disk, Senior Constable?"

Kate held his glare in the mirror, she frowned a little wondering how he knew that.

"How, how do you know that? I only told Shane who then made a call to..."

Kate suddenly realised that something was wrong and perhaps Dash was really telling the truth. Walsh pulled the car over to the side of the back road and pulled out a gun. Dash went to reach for hers but he turned and put the gun to her head.

"Don't think about it, McKinley, hand it over!"

Dash glanced at Kate and handed her gun too him.

"Get out the car! Both of you!"

They slowly exited the car and walked into the bush, Wash stood there with gun pointed at both of them. Kate knew she had to do something, she was so close.

"Walsh, I'm on your side! I've got the disk!"

She pulled it out of her bra and waved it his face, he shook his head and dismissed her.

"I don't care! You know too much."

He placed the gun at her temple, she closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Walsh, McKinley is a dog, she's undercover!"

Dash was shocked that Kate had blown her cover, she dropped her head, she was no longer the friend she knew.

Walsh pointed the gun at Dash.

"Do you think I'm stupid, I knew she was one of them! It doesn't matter, you were both gonna die anyway!"

Kate tried to reason with him.

"I can help you, did Shane tell you that I'm an asset, I can get these idiots to believe anything! And I'm in the Navy, I can get stuff in faster! Imagine the possibilities, you just need to let me go and wipe my record."

Walsh glanced over to her intrigued by her claim.

"Right…"

"Just give me a chance!"

He hesitated for a minute and smirked.

"Okay, put the cuffs on McKinley!"

He chucked her the keys, Kate removed the cuffs from herself and grabbed Dash forcefully and placed her hands behind her back and fastened the cuffs.

"What are you doing, is this seriously who you've become!?"

Kate ignored her and tightened the cuffs

"Shut up! Kneel down!"

Kate kicked the back of Dash's knees, she fell to the floor with a thud. Kate turned back to Walsh

"So, is it just you? If she's turned dog?"

Walsh nodded.

"Yeah, well you stuffed that up years ago when most of my boys went down!"

He pointed the gun in her direction, she tried not to flinch.

"So, what are we going to do with her?"

Walsh chucked her Dash's gun, she caught it and looked back at him, his gun was still aimed at her.

"You wanna prove you're with me? Kill her!"

Dash inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. Kate stared at the gun then back at Walsh.

"And if I do this I'm in?"

Walsh nodded and let out a laugh.

"Cross my heart!"

Kate aimed the gun at Dash's head, she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, Dash swallowed hard and waited for the sound.

2 gun shots rung out in the bush land, Dash was still kneeling with her eyes closed while Kate was writhing around on the ground and Walsh was lying next to her on the ground still.

The Soggies (Special Operations Group) stormed the scene, guns raised.

"Police, don't move!"

The officer un-cuffed Dash and radioed for an ambulance.

"VKC, we are in need of an ambulance, 2 gunshot casualties."

He checked for a pulse on Kate.

"One has a thready pulse..."

He checked Walsh's.

"One deceased!"

"Received that, ambulance on their way ETA 3 minutes"

The Heelers arrived in multiple cars, PJ ran over to Dash in a panic.

"McKinley, what the hell happened?!"

Dash shook her head in disbelief at the words that were going to escape her mouth, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"She was gonna kill me PJ, I think she's really gone!"

PJ pulled her in for a hug to comfort her.

They were loading Kate in to an ambulance as Mike drove past on his way to

Melbourne airport. He noticed the police cars and pulled over, he jumped out the car and raced over to PJ.

"PJ! What happened?"

PJ glanced over to the ambulance, Mike's eyes followed and saw Kate. His eyes widen and started to move toward the ambulance, PJ grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Mike, wait…"

Mike stopped and looked back over to the gurney, he noticed that one of her hands was cuffed to the bed. He turned back to PJ and sighed.

"It was all real wasn't it?"

PJ nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah sorry mate, never saw it coming."

Back at the Station Mike was sitting in Tom's office.

"What's going to happen to her, Tom?"

Tom got up from his seat and sat next to Mike knowing what he was about to say would be hard to hear.

"I dunno son, definitely jail time, but either way you look at it, it's not good. I'd

be more concerned that they might think you're involved!"

There's was a knock on the door, Tom stood up and opened the door.

"Chief Superintendent Adamson, what are you doing here?"

Adamson walked into Tom's office and hung his jacket on the coat rack.

"We need to talk about Doyle..."

Mike stood up hearing Kate's former name.

"Oh, Mike Flynn, this is Chief Superintendent Adamson, Clive this is Doyle, Ah

McGregor's fiancée"

They shook hands, Adamson took off his hat and hung it on the stand and closed the curtains.

"Right, well you might as well stay!"

30 minutes later

PJ, Ben and Dash were sitting at a desk talking about the situation. They stopped as they heard Mike's raised voice coming from Tom's office.

They stayed silent trying to make out what he was saying, suddenly it wet quiet and Tom's door swung open and Mike stormed out of the office, he turned before leaving the station.

"You bloody shot her! And you knew?! What kind of game are you playing? This is real life, our life!"

Mike ran out of the station, Adamson gathered his things and left leaving Tom to explain. Tom exited his office and was faced with 3 curious faces. PJ was the first to speak.

"Boss?! What was that all about?"

Tom scrunched his face and ran his hands over it.

"Just give me a minute!"

He took a deep breath in and sat down with them.

"Kate was undercover."

A simultaneous "What?!" came from all of them.

"Walsh was the last player in the drug ring that Maggie was trying to bring down 6 years ago. McKinley was also undercover she wasn't getting any intel that could put him away for good, she was supposed to be the second leader. When Kate contacted witness to see if she could come back they made her a deal, go undercover and get something that could put Walsh away and she would be free."

They all sat there dumbfounded. Ben got up and paced the office.

"So she was in on this from the beginning? She did all of this to come out of hiding? What about the drugs in her system?"

Tom let out a half-hearted laugh.

"That was real, you know Doyle, all or nothing. She was bloody lucky that it wasn't a bad batch. She was so convincing and doing such a good job they actually thought she had turned. They shot her thinking she was on his side."

Dash shook her head in disbelief.

"She has me fooled! So how do they know she hasn't?"

"They found your phone McKinley, she was recording the whole thing. There were only 2 people who knew the truth, her and Adamson."

The all sat there in silence.

Mike was sitting in the hospital room with Kate holding her hand, she was unconscious.

"I'm so sorry, Kate! Please don't die! Please!"

Kate started to stir, Mike squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Kate, can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open and focused on Mike.

"Mike?"

"Kate, it's me!"

She attempted to sit up, he stood to help her and rearranged her pillows to make her more comfortable.

"I thought you left?"

"Adamson explained everything! I can't believe you risked your life to do

this!"

Kate head was all over the place, she winced as she tried to talk.

"Mike, I had to! I needed to be able to be myself."

Kate leaned back on her pillows and closed her eyes.

Ben, Dash, Tom and PJ arrived, they waited in the corridor, Mike exited the room.

"She's okay, she just needs rest... so umm, did Tom explain?"

They all nodded, Mike sat down with them.

"You know I thought Kate was tough in the navy, but this is some next level stuff!"

Dash reached out and patted his arm.

"The Drug squad is full on Mike, the big picture is all they look at. She knew what she was getting herself into. I honestly think that she was prepared to die to shut this down."

PJ cleared his throat.

"She did this so she could be free. There was no going back, she knew the risks Mike."

Mike glanced over to Mike will a worried look on his face.

"Free to be Maggie Doyle or Kate McGregor?"

A week later Kate had been released from the hospital, Mike had stayed in town but kept his distance, he still didn't know what she wanted.

Mike walked up the stairs to his room at the Imperial. Drinking till he was numb wasn't going to help, he approached his room and noticed the door ajar. He entered with caution and turned on the light, he jumped seeing Kate sitting on his bed.

"Kate! You scared the shit out of me!"

Kate stood, not sure how he was going to react.

"Hi, Mike..."

He smiled and sat down next to her and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been back to the hospital.."

He stopped and focused on the floor, he can feel something on her finger as he gripped them tighter, she is wearing his ring. He looked up and smiled.

"Does this mean..."

Kate smiled and nodded.

"Mike, I'm so sorry about what I put you through. I needed this to be over once and for all! So we could all be safe!"

"But you didn't trust me enough to.."

"Mike, please, it's not about trust, it was about love, I have hurt too many people in my past, I couldn't risk your life too. But it's over and I love you! We can go back to normal."

Mike shook his head and cleared his throat.

"No, we can't Kate!"

Kate's heart raced, she pulled back her hands, Mike sighed and stood from the bed.

"Kate, your life is anything but normal!"

Kate knew what was coming, she didn't want to hear it.

"Mike…"

"Kate just let me get this out, please. You need to think about what you want to do, you're free now Kate. I said before all this that I couldn't let you go but seeing you here, all the people who love you, how good you are at your job, I can't compete with that and I should have never asked you to choose!"

"But don't you love me?"

Mike smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Kate, I love you enough to let you go!"

She stood and cupped his face with her hand and started into his eyes.

"Mike, Maggie Doyle died along time ago! I'm not her anymore! I thought I

needed to be her to move on but not having any pressure of having to hide anymore made it very clear. I never had to choose, I am Kate McGregor and I have my life with you and the Navy. I can be happy knowing that my friends know I'm safe."

"Are you sure?"

Kate nodded.

"I have one request!"

Mike laughed.

"Anything!"

"We get married here!"

Mike smiled and nodded.

"A quiet country wedding sounds perfect!"

They kissed, Mike started to laugh.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone?"

Kate's expression changed to one of panic.

"Wait, I hope none of this was reported to NAVCOM?"

The End - stay tuned for the epilogue


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Hey guys,

sorry it took so long, damn life getting in the way of fan fiction lol

It's not very long but i thought it worked :) so enjoy

Disclaimer: I didn't create nor do I own the characters of Sea Patrol or Blue Heelers

Don't forget to leave feedback!

Epilogue

Kate and Mike returned to Cairns and explained their adventure to the crew. At first everyone thought that it was a big joke, it took a couple of times explaining what had happened for them to comprehend it.

Kate decided to keep her identity as Kate McGregor after all this was her life now. They would go back Mt Thomas as much as possible to visit everyone.

7 months later they returned to be married.

The whole crew traveled to Mt Thomas to be at the wedding. Dash was Maid of Honour and Maxine was Mike's Best Man. They were married on the cliff where Maggie's ashes were scattered.

The Hammersley crew and the Heelers got along like they were old friends.

The reception was held at the Imperial, Tom made a toast that of course mentioned country policing and went on for way too long.

Kate stood at the bar watching everyone mingle. PJ walked over to her and nudged her with his shoulder.

"Congratulations, McGregor!"

Kate smiled and nudged him back.

"You know it took me 4 months to answer to that name!"

PJ laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"Well, I guess you'll have to get used to Flynn now?"

Kate swallowed the rest of her glass, they stood there in silence for a moment.

"PJ, I never thanked you for being so great though all of..."

PJ interrupted and shook his head.

"You don't need to thank me, what are friends for?"

Kate smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Mike walked over with Maxine.

"Ah, PJ I'd like you to meet Maxine, Maxine this is PJ, Kate's ah..."

Kate interrupted.

"An old friend, PJ's a detective and Maxine is a Captain at NAVCOM, she's actually my boss."

PJ and Maxine smiled and shook hands. Kate and Mike looked at each other with a large grin on their faces. Mike cleared his throat and patted PJ on the shoulder.

"Ah PJ, why don't you get Max a sparkling? You guys can swap bad guy stories!"

Maxine rolled her eyes knowing what they were up to.

"You guys are so obvious! C'mon PJ, come and tell me some dirt on Kate that I can use later!"

PJ and Maxine walked off to the bar laughing.

Mike stood behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They looked at their friends all getting along, everything was perfect. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him.

"And we all lived happily ever after!"

The End


End file.
